


Invitation

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei's drunk and Shuuhei's more than a little bit in love.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You're so weird,” Kensei said, hazy eyes oblivious to the openly insulted look on Shuuhei's face. “I can't believe you got that right there.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Happy fuckin' birthday, Shuuhei.

“Muguruma taichou, you're drunk,” Shuuhei sighed, wondering exactly how a captain-lieutenants meeting had migrated to a bar. He'd been there the whole time and he wasn't even sure what had happened, but one drink had quickly turned into two and ten and beyond for Kensei, while Shuuhei had limited himself to a far more reasonable five. Mashiro had disappeared somewhere after Kensei's seventh, hitting Shuuhei on the back and telling him 'good luck' before fleeing into the night.

“Do you know _why_ I'm drunk?” Kensei asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. The table creaked ominously when he heavily rested his arms on it and leant forward, almost displacing the numerous empty glasses the pair had gone through.

“No, Taichou,” Shuuhei said as he grabbed a glass that looked like it was about to fall. A captain being drunk in public wasn't unheard of, thanks to the First, and a captain idly breaking stuff wasn't unheard of either, thanks to the Eleventh, but Shuuhei still didn't want to draw more attention to them than was strictly necessary. He wouldn't have people speaking badly about Kensei any more than they already did, what with his status as a Visored.

Even after the truth had come out, _some_ people still couldn't believe that the Visoreds had been truly blameless for their situation. Shuuhei had found himself in more than one fight for his captain's honour, and no threat of sanctions would make him rethink his actions.

“ _Well_ ,” Kensei growled, pausing to unsteadily snatch up his glass and drain it, “It's your fault.”

Shuuhei sat up straight, trying and failing to not feel hurt. “Taichou?”

“You're so _weird_ ,” Kensei said, hazy eyes oblivious to the openly insulted look on Shuuhei's face. “I can't believe you got _that_ right _there_.”

Resisting the urge to cover his cheek with his hand, Shuuhei averted his eyes and stared down at the table between them. “I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Taichou. It's just that you were such a-”

“Oh, shut up,” Kensei grunted, lifting his glass again and frowning when he realised it was empty. Glancing around, he signalled to the bartender, dropping the glass to the table with enough disregard that Shuuhei was amazed it didn't shatter. “If you're gonna make a stupid decision, _stick by it_. There's nothin' worse than a regretful coward.”

“Taichou...” Shuuhei said, but Kensei just barrelled right over him as if he hadn't even spoken.

“Besides, Matsumoto told me you don't even _use_ it right.”

“Ex...excuse me?” Shuuhei asked, wondering why his captain and fellow lieutenant always seemed so intent on making his life difficult. At least Tosen had never-

Cringing, Shuuhei forced away that line of thought before it could develop any further. Maybe he was more drunk than he'd thought?

“It's not a ninety-six for a reason, you idiot,” Shuuhei said, nodding stoically at the bartender as a new round of drinks were delivered to their table. Once again, the bartender made to clear their table, but Kensei just waved her away for reasons that were clear only to himself. “You're supposed to use it as an _invitation_ , not turn down everyone who asks about it. You don't even have a six in your name! What the fuck else is it gonna mean?”

...Shuuhei was going to murder Rangiku. He was going to murder her, and it would be _justified_ , and the Central 46 wouldn't say _shit_ about it because she just couldn't help but open her mouth around his captain.

Shuuhei loved her, even if he found his sexual interest in her waning, but _dammit_.

He was just glad that he'd never mentioned to her that childhood hero worship had developed into something a little _more_ since Kensei's return to his old division. _That_ wasn't exactly something he needed shouted from the rooftops, or spread through the latest Shinigami Women's Association meeting.

“Do I need to send you to the Eighth for a while? Lisa'd love to teach you-”

“No!” Shuuhei yelped, a little too loud. His embarrassment increased when Kensei let out a rough laugh, slapping a hand on the table and once again making the glasses rattle ominously.

“You're too easy, kid. Would you rather I show you how it's done?”

It was a joke, of _course_ it was a joke, but Shuuhei found himself unable to react. Alcohol and shame and _want_ choked him, cutting off his denial and leaving him open-mouthed and foolish in front of his captain's drunken yet suddenly too-aware gaze.

“N-no,” he eventually stuttered, the word falling flat to his own ears. He startled when Kensei suddenly shoved his chair back and stood up, a wild grin spreading over his face.

“You _would!”_ Kensei announced loudly, wobbling forward and just barely catching himself on the table. This time, the impact sent three glasses sliding off before Shuuhei could catch them, and the sound of them shattering on the floor broke Shuuhei from his frozen state.

“It's time to go, Muguruma taichou,” he announced, trying not to think about the way his hand couldn't close around Kensei's bare bicep as he tugged him in the direction of the door. Spouting apology after apology to the bar's staff, Shuuhei staggered when Kensei threw a heavy arm around his shoulders, but managed to drag them both outside and into the cool night.

“Don't think this is over,” Kensei muttered, leaning heavily on Shuuhei. For his part, Shuuhei was desperately hoping that Kensei wouldn't remember a thing once he woke up in the morning, utterly unwilling to have his captain reject him and then promptly transfer him to another division.

Even as they walked further away from the bar, Kensei never removed his arm from Shuuhei's shoulders, his unsteady legs causing them to both stagger a little as they headed for the Ninth. Shuuhei knew that Kensei had a separate property somewhere but he didn't know exactly _where_ , making the captain's quarters a far easier choice as to where he should leave Kensei.

Thankfully Kensei was blessedly silent for most of the walk-slash-stumble home, his brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. At one point his knees gave out and Shuuhei just barely caught him with an arm around his waist, and it took too much effort for him to let Kensei go once he was sure the captain was steady on his feet again. If this was his last chance to be close to Kensei, he didn't want to waste it; but he also didn't feel comfortable taking advantage of Kensei's drunkenness.

When Kensei spied the gates of the Ninth in the distance, he stopped short, nearly causing Shuuhei to trip as he was suddenly prevented from walking any further. Turning as well as he could under Kensei's arm, Shuuhei looked at his captain with a questioning look on his face.

“You takin' me to your quarters?” Kensei asked, baring his teeth in a lascivious grin. Shuuhei swallowed hard and ignored the sudden throb in his groin, firmly reminding himself that Kensei was _drunk_ and _stupid_ and that he _didn't actually mean it_.

“No, I'm taking you to yours,” Shuuhei forced out, turning back around and forcing Kensei to keep moving.

“ _Alone_ ,” Shuuhei added when he heard Kensei take a breath, taking a guess at what he was going to say next. Kensei's answering snicker seemed to tell him that he was correct, and he kind of hated himself for knowing Kensei so well.

Lieutenant or not, it was a little pathetic to be so deeply sucked into someone who would never like him back.

The gates of the Ninth opened for them, Shuuhei glaring at the guards and just _daring_ them to say something about what was happening with their two highest-ranked members. Thankfully, they seemed to know better than to comment, and the pair went undisturbed as Shuuhei towed Kensei to the door of his personal quarters.

Kensei seemed to understand what he needed to do at the locked door, shoving his free hand into his robes and fishing about as Shuuhei _very obviously_ didn't look when the movement tugged his neckline open until it gaped and exposed his torso. He couldn't help himself from taking a _tiny_ peek though, and the sight of Kensei's tattoo made his cheeks flame with heat.

An _invitation_.

How embarrassing.

It felt like an age had passed before Kensei pulled out his key, managing to get it into the lock on the fourth try and promptly shoving the door open. Figuring that his job was done, Shuuhei tried to disentangle himself from Kensei's grip, only to find himself towed along when Kensei stomped forward into his room and kicked the door shut again.

“Muguruma taichou-” Shuuhei started, only to cut off with a startled yelp when Kensei threw them both forward onto the bed in the centre of the room. Apparently living in the Human World had given Kensei different tastes than other Shinigami, as Shuuhei didn't know too many people who forwent the more traditional bedding for a raised frame and mattress; but he was glad that they hadn't fallen to the floor, instead landing face-down on the surprisingly soft pillows.

Fully dressed and atop the covers, Shuuhei _knew_ that they weren't doing anything particularly scandalous, but being so close to Kensei on a bed was giving him bad thoughts and he began to struggle against the arm that had somehow managed to keep clutching at him, now around his waist rather than his shoulders.

But anyone who had ever seen Kensei and his distaste for sleeves could tell that his arms were strong, and it felt like Kensei was just holding him tighter the more he tried to get away.

“Stop it,” Kensei eventually grunted, half-muffled by his pillow. “I'll show you how it's done in the morning.”

Shuuhei choked on his own spit and redoubled his efforts to escape, only to freeze when Kensei growled and rolled them both over, pulling Shuuhei flush against his body.

“'M tired,” Kensei grumbled drunkenly, “And you're annoying. Stop it.”

Shuuhei could feel Kensei's breath against his neck and he stared blankly at the wall as Kensei almost immediately passed out and began to snore. It was like a dream and a nightmare rolled into one: he was literally in bed with Kensei, but when morning came and Kensei sobered up and awoke, he was going to _die_.

There was no way he could wake up in bed with his captain and live through it.

Swallowing hard, Shuuhei silently screamed inside his head, trying not to think about the fact that it was _very possible_ that Kensei's dick was pressed against his ass, even if it wasn't hard.

Yeah, he was a dead man. A dead man with a clingy drunk for a captain, but a dead man nonetheless. If Kensei didn't kill him, the mortification of waking up together would, and Shuuhei was sick and tired of trying to be the responsible one.

Very gingerly shifting his body against Kensei's, Shuuhei prayed that he wouldn't have any embarrassing dreams and then closed his eyes, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to be able to escape. If he was going to die, he was at least going to enjoy spending his last night in the arms of the man he had fallen for; regardless of whether the man was just being a drunken lout or not.

_Fuck it_ , Shuuhei thought before he fell asleep, tucked tight against Kensei's body. _Fuck it all_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk Bleach to me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
